The Academy
by 0bs1d1anKn1ght
Summary: Alicia Hightower, a high school freshman, attends Fortress Academy, a school who prides itself in Buddyfight. But unlike the other students there, she fights Buddyless, and dreams about one day finding her own Buddy. (Most characters are Oc. please leave reviews and critiques.)
1. Character Sheet

**[the character sheet evolves as the story goes along. At least 1-2 new characters are released with every chapter. Feel free to check up on the character sheets with every chapter update, to learn more about new or already existing characters.]**

**Alicia Hightower**

**Age:** 14

**gender:** female

**height:** 5'4

**weight:** 99 lbs

**appearance:** short purple hair with fringed bangs, and twin ribboned pigtails on the sides of her head; blue eyes; white polo and black knee-length skirt, with thigh-length black stalkings for school uniform; in public, she wears a white long-sleeve turtle neck with blue stripes, and blue jeans, her pant legs tucked inside of black winter boots; because of her disturbingly weak stomach constitution from birth, Alicia has trouble eating a lot of foods; C-cup breasts. Her core gadget is a deep magenta with blue tribal detailing, and transforms into a pendant when in a buddyfight.

**Personality:** many consecutive years of bullying at school caused Alicia to be extremely timid or scared around people, if not highly cautious of them. Because of this, she has a hard time connecting with other people, even her mother, and making friends. When put on the spot, she nearly loses all vocal control, resulting in stuttering badly. During Buddyfights, she shows her more determined side; though she immediately reverts back to her shy self afterwards.

**Likes:** studying; reading yuri doujin (secretly); grapes, especially red

**dislikes:** bullies; pork; overcrowded areas

**deck:** She uses Magic World Dragowizards.

**Buddy:** At first She didn't have a buddy, then she buddied with Dragowizard, Qinus Axia.

**Brandon Stark**

**Age:** 15

**gender:** male

**height:** 5'6

**weight:** 115 lbs

**Appearance:** Short black hair all across his scalp, while his bangs are very long, and completely cover his left eye from eye contact; has amber eyes; White polo shirt and black slacks for a school uniform, though he doesn't ever keep his shirt tucked; in public, he wears a black sleeveless tank top and black jeans with a hole in the right knee, somewhat showing his cadaverous, near-anorexic build

**Personality:** As the self-proclaimed "strongest fighter in the school", he tends to maintain a very pompous, and arrogant attitude towards those he considers under his skill level. No matter who he fights he'll call out his opponents' skills into question, as if they have no right to fight him: if he wins, he scoffs the opponent for "wasting his time"; whereas if he loses, he'll reject the fact that he lost, and will blame the other player(s) for cheating somehow, and will even go great lengths to to try and prove it.

**Likes:** winning; admiration of any kind; sausage and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese

**Dislikes:** Jason; losing; snakes (they are his worst fear)

**deck:** uses Danger World at first, later uses Ancient World.

**Buddy:** Armorknight Cerberus/Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis The Tyrant

**Jason Garland**

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** male

**height:** 5'8

**weight:** 156 lbs

**Appearance:** because of years of playing school football, he picked up the habit of working out, thus giving him a muscular build; short red hair sticking out like a fauxhawk; teal eyes; wears white polo with black slacks as school uniform; wears black long sleeve under-Armour and black workout shorts for casual; wears a knee brace on his left knee. His Core Gadget is burnt orange with an Opal centerpiece, and transforms into a football during buddyfighting.

**Personality:** he is very proud and hot-blooded, at least showing it in his buddyfights. He's no slouch on the sidelines, either- he is mentally sharper and more strategic than what he is perceived to be on the outside, making him a near-perfect deck builder for anybody. He is also a very good sport about it; he honors his opponents as he knows they did their best. Whenever his friends are in danger, he gets very serious. Very often he enjoys metaphorical speak, most commonly comparing one's inner-will and fire.

**Likes:** football; Buddyfight; a good challenge

**Dislikes:** Brandon; giving up; swimming (he has an extreme fear of drowning)

**Deck:** uses Dragon World Thunder Knights

**Buddy:** Thunder Knights Leader, Kommanduer Fahne

**Fionna Daniels**

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** female

**Height:** 5'4

**Weight:** 111 lbs

**Appearance:** Long blonde hair, bangs swept back into a ponytail, hanging from her right shoulder, with a few strands covering her right eye; blue eyes; A-cup breasts; despite being the same height as Alicia, Fionna has wider, more defined hips and thighs than Alicia, also giving her a more curvier body shape than her; wears a white polo and black knee-length skirt, with knee-high socks for a school uniform; publicly, she wears a black long-sleeve over-the-shoulder shirt revealing her left shoulder, with light blue skinny jeans rolled up to her knees, black knee-high socks, and tan slip-on shoes. Her Core Gadget is a deep blue with an Emerald centerpiece, and transforms into a circlet during cardfights.

**Personality:** She appears bored and groggy during school, as she had failed her last freshman year and has to take it all over again; she just doesn't like re-experiencing the same old thing all over again. Outside of school, she becomes very energetic and excitable, sometimes to the point where she can't control herself. She often brags about her buddyfights, like Brandon- however, unlike Brandon, whose bragging comes from arrogance and vanity, she brags from excitement: because she is still new to the game, she just wants to tell the world about her new accomplishment! However, she assumes a more dominant, Alpha-female behavior when she suspects other girls flirting with Jason. Recently Jason has been personally apprenticing her in the art of Buddyfight.

**Likes:** Jason; Buddyfighting; hanging out with friends

**Dislikes:** any girl creeping up on her man; tomatoes; school

**Deck:** at first uses Dragon World Shinsengumi, and then switches to Dungeon World.

**Buddy:** Although she unofficially started with Dragon Knight, Kondou as a buddy, later she found, and then officially buddied with, One-eyed Demon Lord, Kieth Wanaid.

**Dragowizard, Qinus Axia**

** Age:** Unknown

** Weight:** undetermined

** Height:** 5'8 (normal)/2'8 (chibi)

** Species:** dragon wizard

**Appearance:** smooth blue scales; gold yellow eyes; long blonde hair; in his normal mode he wears: a monocle on his left eye; a red scarf; greyish breastplate and rerebrace; white baggy pants; and pointed-toe armor boots. In chibi form, he wears: an academiccap and gown; a monocle on his left eye; a red tie; a white jumpsuit; and pointed-toe armored boots.

**Personality:** For a dragon, he is rather effeminate; he likes to maintain his hair, flirt, and prefers to use feminine suffixes, rather than masculine ones. He is very affectionate towards those he likes, and shows it through hugging. Whenever he mentions or thinks about his previous Buddy, he swoons. He also likes to give his friends cute nicknames.

Being called a "lizard" is one of his personal rage triggers; most often, he'll throw a childish tantrum about it, and will only lash out if the perpetrator persists. In a Buddyfight he prefers brain over brawn, as he uses an array of magic to fight his opponents; he highly prefers zapping them with electric magic, as seeing their faces when 5,000 volts of electricity surge through their spines sometimes comes off as funny to him. However, he shows great resentment about hurting his own friends. Whenever someone chooses to use his ability on themselves, he questions them with great concern, regardless if they planned on it or not.

**Buddy:** Alicia Hightower

**Bella Curtis (by Heatnation)**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female.

**Appearance**: average tall, Curvaceous, voluptuous and athletic. She has a heterochromia left eye is dark red and right eye is light green, her hair is dark blue foxy hair to her waist and her skin in porcelain. Her blue and green gadget core transforms into a bracelet.

**Clothes:** wearing a blue vest over her white long beige shirt, medium skirt with leggings and wears a white long scarf over her neck.

**Personality:** A demure rich girl who is kind to other people and even her opponents, she is currently tried to adapt her country after living so long in Italy and now living her older brother's home she is slowly getting her language back.

**Likes:** mostly reading novel stories, Music kpop and playing basketball as a point guard.

**Dislikes:** sweets, fatty foods and cosplay in genre.

**Deck:** Dragon World Blue Sky Knight series.

**Buddy:** Blue Sky Knight, Slenje Dragon.


	2. Chapter 1- Showdown of Metal and Magic

**Chapter 1**

Alicia dreaded the first day of school. As her new academy came closer in view when her bus drew nearer, Her worries continued to swell; she'd tell herself that each year would be different, but she knew too well to lie to herself like that- she thought of herself as a magnet, attracting more and more bullies to harass her each year.

A traffic line of buses stopped in front of the large school that Monday morning; they swung their doors open, and not a single inch of schoolyard was left visible from the crowd of students flooding out of their transports. As her bus quickly emptied, the last to get off was poor Alicia, who straightened her white polo shirt tucked inside her black skirt ruffled from the ride. The chilling morning air pierced through her thin black thigh-high stalkings, and got under her skin; strands of her short purple hair, tied into twin pigtails by red ribbon, stood up from the wind's icy touch. She knew she should've brought her jacket.

She slipped passed the radar of the happy chatter of the crowd surrounding her as she headed straight toward the building- if there was one thing her past experiences taught her, it was: to try and keep invisible from the other students. Unless she wanted to be bullied.

* * *

><p>The inside of her new academy felt different to her: the atmosphere took pride in educating its students, even more serious than her Junior High, yet it'll still find time to nurture her learning needs. But her expectations, born from bad past experiences, never lowered. She took out her pink deck case from the lower left pocket of her small back pack, searched through its contents like her brain searched through her thoughts.<p>

One worry in particular dominated her mind, she couldn't stop skimming through her deck. "This school specializes in Future Card Buddyfight," she thought, "maybe I can become stronger through this school's teachings; maybe I'll be just as strong as my-"

Her thoughts disrupted, and her cards spilled out of her hand into a puddle of unorganized mess all over the floor when she ran into someone else without looking. "S-sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she scrambled for her loose cards.

"What was the big idea, running into me like that?!" The voice demanded bitterly, angered that someone as minuscule as Alicia even dared to touch him.

"I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was walking!"

"Then you're either blind, or you need you're glasses checked." Alicia gathered her composure, along with her loose deck smothered across the tiled floor, and looked up to the boy: his long black bangs hid his left eye from contact, yet imbalanced with the rest of his otherwise short hair. Even with only one eye visible, Alicia felt his amber eyes pierce through her chest like spears, and then freeze the wound completely shut again. He refused to tuck in his white polo into his black pants, breaching a simple rule of dress code.

The boy took one look at the deck in Alicia's left hand, "Oh, I see- you bumped into me because you want a challenge!" He yelled while pointing at it.

"Heh? W-what do you-?" But the boy gave her no time to finish her question.

"You 'accidentally' bumped into me with your deck out so you can challenge me, the great Brandon Stark! Is that it, huh? That must be it!"

"What? N-no, I was just-"

"Whatever, I accept your challenge anyways. I'll tell you what- you beat me, then maybe I'll find the heart to forgive you for bumping into me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must be a freshman if you don't know already: in the annex building, there are some fight fields free for the students to use during their free time. That's where our challenge will begin. Follow me." Brandon never looked back at her, he kept walking among the crowd of giants to the annex, assuming she'll follow.

_Less than five minutes in my new school, and already I've been challenged to a Buddyfight, _Alicia thought to herself as she picked herself up from the floor, i_s my year of being bullied already beginning? _She couldn't resist the thought that answered her worry- _Maybe if I beat this guy, I wouldn't be bullied this year! _As far-fetched the idea sounded to her, she wanted to believe that was the case. The more she saw Brandon disappear in the crowd, the more her legs had the sudden urge to follow him. She had no plans of getting lost on the first day of school; Brandon was her only way of direction, as much as she hated it.

* * *

><p>Alicia followed Brandon through the hallway- but as the crowd of students grew thicker, Alicia's ability to maneuver through without touching them grew slimmer. She'd lose track of the boy sometimes when she took her eyes off of him to avoid contact with the others. Brandon camouflaged so well into the crowd, he could be centimeters away from her for all she knew. <em>D-dang it! I can't see him! <em>Her heart raced, and her mind began to shut down as her personal space shrunk with each step. _This...t-this isn't good- it's becoming harder and harder for me to breath with everyone closing in like this!_

Alicia thought she'd get crushed in the growing crowd. But a light at the end of the hallway filled her with a little hope- the thought of getting out of this uncomfortable situation drove her to the end, as she carefully nudged herself out of that packed hall and into the annex. A breath of relief left her as she collapsed to her knees, glad she finally made it out of that nightmare. A quick scan of the area caused Alicia's stomach to become a little sick from its excessive space: the building could fit an aircraft carrier with tremendous ease, and still consider it a minor decoration. Her head spun while looking up and observing the countless stories of other floors, layered like the inside of a large mall. Indeed, this school dwarfed her last one like an ant compared to a boot.

These sickening feelings overwhelmed the poor girl, she at least wanted a little time to soak all of it in. But a familiar voice hooked her by the right ear, and demanded she not relax just yet-

"What took ya' so long?" Alicia looked behind her, Brandon perched himself across the white wall, arms crossed over his chest, with a devious smile stretched across his face. "Ya' know what, don't answer that; I'm just happy to see my first victim of the year show up for their demise."

"S-sorry for taking too long, but I'm here, now!" Alicia told him while catching her breath. "You might think that I'll lose to you, but I-I'm stronger than I look!"

Brandon did nothing but chuckle to himself after hearing her, "Hehehe, someone's being awfully confident. But no matter, it's still not enough to help you. Do you see those chainlink gates over there?" Alicia looked where he pointed: from what she could make out,in the distance, a chainlink gate formed around a tennis court sized area. "That's where we'll fight. Follow me." He lifted off the wall, and showed Alicia to the field, happy to himself all the while as if he already knew the outcome.

_Something about this guy gives me chills down my spine. _Alicia thought following Brandon. _As much as I want to tell him that this is all just a misunderstanding, I'm afraid he wouldn't listen at this point; I don't think he'd listen at all if I told him earlier, really. Hopefully our match won't last very long._

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, the chainlink cage had Alicia and her opponent in its metallic protection. The field hummed in a soft tone as it booted up its hologram software; a prism of bright blue and white light danced inside the contours of the field, marking every usable zone. Something about the sound always comforted the shy Alicia for some reason- if it were up to her, she'd get lost within the hums of the field; but a little voice in the back of her head reminded her of her task at hand, and told her- <em>now's not the time to loosen up. <em>

A feminine robotic voice shocked her out of her own hypnosis, "_Please place your deck on the deck core."_ Alicia looked about in a frenzy where it came from: she peered down her right side, a large grayish diamond floated beside her hip. Strange, she didn't remember bringing it in with her, let alone actually having it, whatever it was.

"W-what's this thing?" She asked Brandon.

"That's a generic core gadget," he answered her as he unfit his deck core from its belt holster, "They are for the students and players who don't have one of these bad boys-" what he shown Alicia in his left hand struck her curiosity: his metal deck case was colored pitch black, the color of nothingness accentuated the large Sapphire stone placed in its center and the shimmering gold tribal decals covering all its corners.

"How did you get that?" She asked him.

"Pfft, like I would tell someone like you. Now put your deck in that deck core right there, and let's get this match started!" Brandon had no more patience for words; only a constant thought of beating a freshman noobie drove him to figure out its conclusion.

Alicia placed her deck as gentle as she could on top of the diamond. To her own surprise, her deck sunk inside the thing like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake. The diamond fully engulfed the deck, a light shaped like a card appeared where the deck used to lay.

Brandon's left hand became engulfed in a small whirlwind; as it dissipated, there was no sight of his core gadget in hand- a black, fingerless glove, sharing the same blue Sapphire in the center of his hand, took its place, hugging his hand. "Alright, now let's get this party started!" Finally Brandon had his chance to show this newcomer who's boss. "The sound of metal-on-metal fill the air, my vicious army begins its march to shatter the wills of the weak! Luminize- Armorknight Onslaught! Raise the flag- I fight for Danger World!" Brandon shouted. A red triangular flag flew over Brandon, a yellow safety line covered its borders, with an imprint of a roaring yellow lion head.

"Fire burns within every heart! Luminize- Magic of Fire! Magic World!" Alicia shouted. A purple banner floated far above Alicia's head; a light-blue magic circle occupied the center of it, glowing from its strong magic.

The field responded to the chants of its inhabitants, spawning six cards in front of them, and two more by their left sides, even giving the players 10 life points. A roar broke through the annex, and a thousand eyes focused on the match from every story of the building- spawning behind Brandon stood a three-headed dog, fur as white as as snow, able to rival a semi-truck in its sheer size. A tank's worth of armor and weaponry wrapped around the ferocious beast like a metal jacket.

"I have to say, I wasn't really expecting my first match of the year to be this early," Brandon stated smugly, "and for that, you put me in a _really _good mood. How about I let you go first, I want to see what you can do."

"Oh, t-thank you. I charge and draw" Alicia's gauge to her left grew by one as she threw a card towards it, while drawing again. "First, I'll pay 1 gauge to play Gunrod, Bechstein **[Magic World/Item/Weapon/power: 3000/crit: 1]**-!" a card in her gun turned to but a glimmer, landing gently into Alicia's grasp. A bright light flashed, and the simple glimmer turned into a more frightening form- Alicia now held Bechstein, a magical blaster in the shape of a wand. "And once per turn, I can activate Bechstein's skill to deal 1 damage to my opponent's life points!" She took aim at her opponent, Brandon, and fired at him with the Gunrod. Its laser hit him spot on in the chest, dealing him one damage **[Brandon's life points: 9]**!"

"Gaaaagh!" a solid shock went through Brandon's chest like a rogue hammer going through a window.

"Then, I'll activate Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power]**, dealing one more damage to your life points!"

"GYAAAAAAGGHHH!" Brandon's field became engulfed by a raging wall of blue fire, with him caught within it's burning touch. The extreme heat alone burnt away his life points **[Brandon's life points: 8]**!

"That's not the end of it, because I have another Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power]**!" The raging fire never ended, and Brandon's life points suffered under its burning wrath **[Brandon's life points: 7]**.

"I call- Fire Starter, Ganzack **[Magic World/Wizard/Fire Power/Size: 2/Power: 4000/Defense: 3000/Crit: 3]**- to the center area!"

A wizard appeared before Alicia amidst a bright flash, filling the field with intense heat from his aura alone. His blood red robe danced like the fire he learned to weaponize as a result from his powerful staff. "Ganzack **[Crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" He did as his mistress commanded; a large serpent-like dragon born of complete flames was summoned out of his staff, and slithered its way to its prey for a fearsome strike.

Brandon found himself just inches away from entering the beast's mouth, looking down the fiery vortex in shock before being completely engulfed in flame. "AAAAGGHH-AHAHAH!" Three of his life points turned to ash **[Brandon's life points: 4]**, the intense inferno silenced Brandon's screaming from spectating ears.

The blaze grew weaker, until it became just a dying ember. The thick black clouds of smoke cleared revealing the smug fighter, barely cooked and standing. Alicia felt nothing good from the soft chuckle of delight her opponent had. "Heheheh, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting any of that." He told her, a wide grin broke across his face. "But sadly this is the limit of your turn, correct?"

"U-uhm, y-yes, it is." Alicia's turn passed to brandon, though the creepy feeling still latched on to her. Brandon was planning something, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I draw! And then I charge and draw!" As the number of his gauge grew, so did his smile. "I see how your deck works, now- you burn away as much life points as you can, so that your monsters will have an easier time taking your opponent apart. A weak strategy fit for a weak player, like you."

"How can you say it's weak when it worked?" Alicia questioned him, though it only gave him something to laugh at hysterically.

"You think that 'worked'?! I'll show a strategy that truly works! I activate the spell- Crimson Slash **[Danger World/Spell/Battle Aura]**-!" a card in his gauge turned piping hot red, and jumped straight out of the gauge zone, turning into a fiery slash as it struck Ganzack straight down his middle, destroying him.

"You destroyed my monster!"

"I call to the center area- Armorknight Tiger **[Danger World/Armorknight/Size: 0/power: 1000/Defence: 1000/Crit: 2]**!"

Quicker than the flash signaling its summons before it, Brandon summoned a tiger, armed to the teeth with heavy armor and dangerous laser guns. It's prideful roar blared throughout the arena.

"Next I pay 2 gauge to call to the right- Armorknight Demon **[Danger World/Armorknights/Size: 3/Power: 9000/Defense: 8000/Crit: 3]**!"

The remaining 2 cards in his gauge disappeared, devoured by the horrendous monster Brandon called. The beast crashed down from the ceiling and shook the ground where it landed, causing Alicia to fall on her behind from the immense trembles. She wished the smoke hadn't cleared: just from gazing into the armored Demon's gold, soulless eyes broke her will to fight, little by little, with each second.

"Whenever Demon enters the field he gets so awfully angry, I have to take out one of my own monsters just to appease him-" Brandon pointed towards the sacrifice for Demon, Armorknight Tiger. When the purple behemoth opened fire on the jungle cat with the tri-cannon attached to his left arm, Tiger knew what it felt like being at the bottom of the food chain. Armorknight Tiger perished inside the storm of energy blasts, ripping and burning through its armor, and beautiful black and orange striped pelt.

Alicia watched the massacre in horror, covering her mouth with both hands to block whatever unsettling event in her stomach from covering the floor; _H-how could he do that? To his own monster?_Replacing the sacrifice, another Armorknight Tiger **[Danger World/Armorknight/Size: 0/power: 1000/Defence: 1000/Crit: 2] **appeared in Brandon's left area.

"To finish off the main phase, I equip the weapon- Boulder Piercing Spear **[Danger World/Battle Aura/Weapon/Power: 3000/Crit: 2]**!" The card he held high in his right hand took its true form, a purple three-pronged spear, seeping with evil energy. Brandon leapt from the safety of his player zone to join his monsters in their assualt against the enemy!

_Let's see: the combined criticals of Piercing Boulder Spear, Tiger, and Demon are 7, not enough to deplete my 10 life points to 0. _Alicia thought to herself, analyzing her opponent's plays. _If I can survive this, I think I can make a comeback next turn!_

"And now, my battle phase: first, Armorknight Tiger **[Crit: 2] **attacks the fighter!" The wild jungle cat had its prey in sight, and pounced! It brought down its claws as sharp as steak knives onto Alicia, cutting through 2 of her life points **[Alicia's life points: 8]**!

"Agggghhh!" The hologram looked and felt so real to Alicia up close, a focused sensation of needles and pins ran down Alicia's chest, where Tiger's claws made a connection.

"Now, I'm coming in to attack the fighter **[Crit: 2]**!" Now came Brandon's turn to get up close and personal. He made a mad dash for Alicia, before plunging his spear into her stomach.

"Gyaaa~h!" The three prongs of the Boulder-piercing Spear went through her like butter, tearing away at 2 of her life points from the inside **[Alicia's life points: 6]**!

"Armorknight Demon **[crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" The behemoth took pleasure in hearing that command from his master, aiming his tri-cannon at the girl. The humming coming from the devastating machine grew louder, while the bright purple energy gathering at the front of the barrels grew larger.

Alicia braced herself just in time before the Demon fired its blast, shielding herself with her arms. She hadn't realized she wasn't touching the ground in the heart of a fiery explosion, until suddenly she bounced off of a solid surface. When she came to her senses, and the ringing in her head ceased, she tried to get herself off the ground, despite the ache all around her body. But 3 of her life points perished in the attack **[Alicia's life points: 3]**.

"Oh, you don't look too well." Brandon teased her.

"Yeah, my head's just...hurting a little right now."

"Well, I guess it just has to hurt a litle more, 'cause my turn isn't over yet!"

"W-what do you mean? You've already made all your attacks. Your turn should be over right now."

"You'd be right, _if_ Armorknight Demon didn't have a special ability!"

Something didn't sound right to Alicia, "What are you talking about?"

"Armorknight Demon has an ability called [Double Attack]- meaning he can attack not just once, but twice during the same battle phase! Show her what I mean, Demon **[Crit: 3]**! Finish off the fighter!"

Alicia's legs gave way, and she crumbled to the ground. She kneeled there, watching Brandon's field being engulfed in the blinding aura of Demon's final attack. The beast released the plasma blast from his tri-cannons, and it screeched across the field, tearing a path of destruction it its presence! As the ball of death inched closer, the weakened girl could only think- _I...I couldn't beat him. He's too strong._

She became one with the blast, succumbing to her loss as her remaining life points burned away into dust **[Alicia's life points: 0]**.

**Alicia – Brandon**

**0 -life points- 4**

**2 -hand- 2**

**2 -gauge- 0**

**Empty -left area- Armorknight Tiger**

**Empty -center area- Empty**

**Empty -right area- Armorknight Demon**

**Gunrod, Bechstein -item- Boulder-piercing Spear**

**Winner: Brandon Stark**

* * *

><p>The game was brought to a close. Whatever damage turned the field into a rigid, mountainous terrain became deleted, welcoming back the nice, smooth, clean floor. Alicia clenched herself tightly, shaken by her failure to stop her worst fear from starting again. "W-why?" She asked herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why wasn't I strong enough?"<p>

"Because a weakling like you has no right to walk amongst the strong." Alicia's teary eyes looked up and saw a smiling Brandon towering over her. "You don't even deserve to fight, let alone carry a deck."

"No! You're wrong!" Alicia snapped back.

"Oh, am I? If I was wrong, then I would've lost. But I didn't, so I'm not."

"Winning doesn't determine anything!" Brandon never heard a reasonable fact, only another reason to laugh.

"Hahahaha, easy for you to say. Weak players always made me laugh with their ridiculous belief systems!" With a final laugh Brandon walked out of the cage, leaving Alicia to sulk.

As Brandon left the stage, so did the spectating eyes of the students all around. The feeling of being watched might've left Alicia's consciousness, but her heavy heart never let go of her loss; she knew too well about how school works, she isn't going to hear the end of this.


	3. Chapter 2- Fortress Academy

Alicia stayed at the field, hiding her shame behind her knees. She had no doubt almost the entire school watched her fight with Brandon, what will everyone think when she shows her face around them? She rattled in her fetal position from the thought that everyone now witnessed her failed strength, and maybe even planned to use her as their personal punching bag, just for a quick win or two.

She lifted her head, her eyelids burning from the faint red trails running down her cheeks marked by her tears from coming into contact with the air, to listen to the deep and slow chimes of the school bell, Ding-dong-ding-dong~! A beautiful warning signal of ringing brass that school was about to start, and students should hurry to their first class.

* * *

><p>The students swarmed to the song of the bell, breathing space in the annex suddenly became abundant. Alicia knew she had to go. She wiped her face of leftover tears, ignoring the soreness biting her from even touching her skin, as she picked herself up. Maybe the other kids won't notice the redness under her blue eyes. She could barely walk out of the arena as her heavy body just wanted to collapse again under each step. But she kept going.<p>

"Attention all students: passing period will end in about four minutes." A loud female voice as clear as day boomed all about the halls and buildings. "Be sure to arrive to your first class before final bell, otherwise your instructor will mark your absence."

Alicia kept her eyes on her Holo-locator: the pulsating blue screen, just about as big as a smart phone, showed her her path by a red line threaded through the architecture of the hexagonal school, shortening more as she hiked away from the south annex, and to the Buddyfight department. "Hmm, from what it's telling me, I'm not too far from my Buddyfight class." Alicia said to herself. "I just hope that Brandon kid doesn't share this class with me, or any class at that."

* * *

><p>"You have reached your destination." Alicia looked to her left, stopping as her Holo-locator told her to with its nasally electronic voice . "Room C-109." She read to herself, unsure of what's behind the door would be an enjoyable experience, or an unpleasant nightmare. Only one way to find out. Alicia's hand touched the cold brass of the doorknob, and turned it until she heard that familiar "click!", revealing a new, smaller world to her as the door slowly swung open.<p>

Her paranoia calmed down as Alicia scoped the room with so few students inside: aside from five or more kids huddled in the back, sharing their nostalgia of the summer that passed, two other students, a boy and a girl, hid their sleepy faces with their arms covering their desk; from the sounds of it, the boy enjoyed his nap time more, only letting out soft purrs compared to the girl's loud groans of boredom. Another girl sat behind the behind the purring boy, fully submersed in the manga close to her face.

"Oh, hello, deary." A sweet, geriatric lady appearing in her sixties approached Alicia, only standing shorter than her from her hunched back. "Might I help you with something?" Her wrinkles across her face didn't cripple her lovely smile, moreover they enhanced its warmth. Her short, wavy hair, as pure and white as snow, showed Alicia her own reflection. Her hazel eyes hid behind her eyelids that always look closed from a distance.

"U-hm, yes, are you Mrs. Periwinkle? I-I-I'm Alicia Hightower, I think I'm supposed to be in your class." Alicia muffled her speech to a near-inaudible tone, only loud enough to where the instructor could barely hear her and no one else.

"Oh my, you're such a quiet little thing!" Mrs. Periwinkle giggled into her wrinkled, bony hand. "You're in the right class, deary. Take a seat by Miss Fionna Daniels." She said, pointing to the groaning girl with blonde hair, neatly tied in a ponytail resting on her left shoulder, sitting beside the window.

A shock went down Alicia's spine, and she had little control over her left arm, as the right tried to hold it down- _She wants me to sit by another student? How should I tell her this without sounding disrespectful? _"U-uhm, actually, Mrs. Periwinkle, could I...have a different seat?"

"Hmm? Why's that? You don't like my seating choice?"

"N-no, no, it's not that, honest. I just...don't work very well surrounded by others."

Mrs. Periwinkle chuckled into her hand again, "Oh, my, you're just an adorable little one! There's no need to fear the other kids- they won't hurt you." As if Alicia never heard that one before.

"But Mrs.-!"

"You're seating arrangement is just fine, deary. In fact, I'm sure you can make friends with Fionna; she is a very impressionable girl! I'm sure she won't be too much for you to handle."

As much as Alicia wanted to argue with the old woman, she backed down, and took her seat. The screeching of her chair being pushed across the tiled floor woke up the nearby Fionna, and she raised her head out of groggy curiosity.

"Oh, hey, You're that girl who Brandon Stark beat this morning." She mumbled to Alicia, fighting back the urge to fall back asleep. Alicia dared not to look her in her deep blue eyes, trying to avoid a conversation about that gruesome fight. "Hehehe, not much of a talker, eh?" Fionna took no offense.

"I just...don't want to talk about it." Alicia responded under her breath.

Fionna wore a faint smile, "Heh, I'd imagine so; he did beat you pretty bad." Fionna reminded Alicia of the painful fight she tried forgetting, and a wall of tears built up in Alicia's eyes; so did he guilt inside Fionna. "B-but it's not what it sounds like! I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted, waving her hands in the air, like she's trying to wipe the mistake away.

"Really? Then what did you mean?" Fionna's smile struggled to stay bright, Alicia's watery eyes drove her guilt deeper little by little.

"If it makes you feel any better: you got farther than me in one turn than I ever could in an entire fight!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, girl! You rocked that Magic World deck!"

Suddenly a small weight lifted off of Alicia's chest; she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Fionna lightened the storm in her heart. "Thank you." Alicia told her, finishing off whatever tears dripped down her eyelids.

"So, what's your name?" Fionna asked her.

"My name is Alicia. Alicia Hightower."

"Hi, Alicia, I'm Fionna Daniels!"

Ding-dong-ding-dong~! The brass bell rung deeply through the entire school; class had officially begun. But Alicia noticed the room didn't grow any larger, it was already contempt with its eleven inhabitants as is.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to Fortress Academy! I hope everyone had a splendid summer vacation!" Mrs. Periwinkle spoke aloud, without the rust of age in her voice. "I am Mrs. Periwinkle, your instructor, and I will teach you the fundamental basics of Buddyfighting! Doesn't that sound exciting?" The class stayed silent, like mice, still chatting to each other under the instructor's ear.

"Man, she's really trying to make this class interesting. Right, Alicia?" Fionna turned to her, but Alicia didn't acknowledge her back.

* * *

><p>"Before we start our class, there's something I need you all to do first: register our buddies! Do you all see that machine on my desk?" Alicia turned her attention to the chunk of shiny metal sitting on Periwinkle's desk, but couldn't make much detail off of it: all she could see was a slim crevice on the machine's left side, much like the crevice you'd use to swipe a credit card in. "That machine is called the Buddy Registration Unit, Or just simply B.R.U.; it will register you and your buddy into this class's roster: just swipe your student card in it, place your buddy card on the scanner part, and you'll be recognized as a participant in this course! Oh how wonderful technology has become! Oh?" The instructor was so wrapped up in her own little speech Alicia's raised hand was left unnoticed, until now. "Yes, Miss Hightower?"<p>

"I-I've just been wondering- what if we don't actually have a buddy?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! You can just choose whatever monster you like from your deck, and register that as your buddy. And if you happened to come across a real Buddy, just come to me: I'll re-register you with that new Buddy. So please, line up in a straight line to be registered, everyone!"

Nothing warmed the sweet old lady's heart more than watching obedient students dong as they were told. Alicia tailed behind the ten man line, right behind Fionna. The machine had no problem blurting out the info of students it slowly analyzed: "Richard Clover/Grade: 9/Buddy: Awl Pike Dragon; Graham Peterson/Grade: 9/Buddy: Armorknight Demon; Emily Smith/Grade: 9/Buddy: Preacher of Beauty, Gremory-"

"Man, this line is moving so slow, it feels like I'm waiting in the D.M.V.!" Fionna had no time for this; moments like this only made school feel more longer, and boring to her, with time only moving at a snail's pace. "No, wait, scratch that- the D.M.V. is _way_ better than this!"

"What's wrong, Fionna? This line isn't so bad." Alicia comforted her new-found friend.

"Of course, you'd say that. But _you _didn't have to go this twice like I have to!"

"You had to do this twice?"

"I failed last year." She remarked with self-disgust. "Now I'm taking my freshman year all over again."

"Oh, is that why you looked upset before?" Alicia asked.

A soft, yet irritated sigh left her mouth, "Yeah, one of the reasons, at least." Time flew by so fast during her little rant, it was her turn to step up to the B.R.U. "All right, let's just get this out of the way-" she said swiping her ID and buddy card inside the machine with no interest whatsoever.

The B.R.U. spoke back in a low mechanical tone, "Fionna Daniels/Grade: 9/Buddy: Dragon Knight, Kondou."

"Ugh, it feels like a little piece of me died on the inside." Fionna went back to her desk, continuing her frustration. And now, it was Alicia's turn to face the machine. She swiped her ID, and placed the card she chose as her buddy onto the large green screen.

"Alicia Hightower/Grade: 9/Buddy: Fire Starter, Ganzack." The B.R.U. spoke in its mechanical voice. Having nothing else to do, Alicia went straight back to her desk.

"All right, now that everyone is finished, why don't we start our lessons, today." Mrs. Periwinkle wrote on the dry erase board up on front, each letter looking like a long, slithering snake. As the instructor knocked the rust off of her handwriting, Fionna leaned in closely to Alicia.

She whispered, "I know a guy who could help you out with your buddyfighting."

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I want to focus on class, right now." Alicia replied in her quietest voice possible.

"All right, I get 'ya." Fionna said, pretending to pay attention to the instructor. "But this guy could really help 'ya out; in fact, he's the one that even taught me how to buddyfight. Maybe he'll even teach you how to beat Brandon Stark."

Alicia's writing hand stopped dancing on its notebook surface; she felt her head turn to Fionna all on its own. "Y-you think he can? I-I'm not looking for a revenge-match or anything with Brandon, its just...that fight was a little too short."

"Sure, he can! If you want to meet him: meet me outside this classroom, at the end of school."


	4. Chapter 3- Wizards vs Samurai

**Chapter 3**

Ding-dong-ding-dong~! The final bell rang, ending the long, and boring first day of school. The hallways were once again flooded with the squeaks of dragging shoes by the leaving students, tired from their orientation, and hoping the next day would go by quicker.

Amidst the stampede Alicia waited outside of Mrs. Periwinkle's classroom, her first teacher, waiting patiently for her friend. She had her flip phone up against her left ear, trying to reach someone with a call. But to no avail, after a couple rings drilling through her eardrum, the other person never picked up; the call went straight to voice-mail.

_"Please leave a message after the beep." _a short beep blared through the side of Alicia's head, and almost exploding through the other side.

"H-hey, Skyler, it's me, Alicia. Listen: I might be hanging out with a friend after school, so I might come home later than expected. The next time I call, could you come pick me up wherever I'll be? Thanks." Alicia always hated answering to the voice machine; she softly sighed to herself, sliding off the wall, and into her knees.

The rhythmic stepping of the crowd almost sounded pleasing to Alicia, as she watched the other students pass by; she sat there motionless, zoning out any sound other than the marching; the more she focused on it, for some reason the more it reminded her of raindrops hitting a rooftop- pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter.

_I wonder where Fionna is. _Alicia thought to herself while listening to the footsteps. _I hope she was serious about this; this is the first time someone actually invited me to anywhere. Still, should I trust her? I mean, I've only known her since this morning, how would I know if she'll pull something sketchy? _Her deck case belted to the right side of her waist came open with a "click", and she pulled out her deck to examine.

She swiped her cards from hand to hand, continuing to think in her doubt, _I've had these cards for forever, I don't see anything wrong with them; maybe I don't really need the help, my opponent just had the upper-hand against me, that's all. That happens to everybody. _Her deck thinned down until there was only one card left in her left hand: "De Guaita Crush Knuckle!" The card brought her back to that match, reminding her of the possibility that it could've driven the game in her favor; _One more turn, _she thought clenching the card tightly between her fingers, _one more turn, I could have called Kenjy of the Explosive Fist, attack him directly, and then activate Crush Knuckle's ability to deal 2 more damage to him._

she sat in the deepening abyss, becoming more disconnected from the outer world as her thoughts submersed her further into her head; a sudden tap on Alicia's shoulder reeled her back into reality. "Hey, Alicia! I finally made it!" Fionna camouflaged so well with the flowing crowd, there's no telling how long she stood there watching Alicia.

"F-Fionna!" Alicia shouted jumping to her feet, spilling all her cards across the floor. "You scared me!"

"Yeah, I know, I was there!" Fionna replied under a girly giggle. "Sorry it took me a while to get here from my last class. Literally, I had to hike the entire Great Wall of China just to get here from the other side of the academy!" The small puddle of cards has been cleared from the floor, though it looked like just a bundle in her hand to Alicia than an actual deck; a nagging feeling erupted in her head, telling her to sort them out again, but was fought off as the deck was already put back into its protection. "Now that I'm here, let's go to the card shop!"

"Wait, do you even know where it is?"

"Of course I do, silly! Follow me!" Alicia had no choice to follow, her left arm couldn't escape Fionna's iron grasp as she hauled her across the hall, unable to wait to get there; Alicia now understood what it felt like being a five year-old's favorite stuffed animal, being dragged around only by the will of its master.

* * *

><p>"Fi-Fionna! There's no need to drag me across the school like this!" Alicia cried to her friend, not knowing when her arm will give way out of its socket. The quick, hurried pace Fionna wanted her to imitate, passing by the other slower students, didn't help her, either.<p>

"Don't worry, Alicia, we don't have much more to go!"

"W-wait, what? What do you mean by that? Don't we have to leave school to find the card shop?"

"Nope. It's somewhere in here." Fionna's shepherding ended in a complete halt, and Alicia's shoulder socket stopped screaming bloody murder. Alicia returned to the familiar annex, and so did the few biting memories she had attached to it; something compelled her to just back away a little, just enough to be barely out of the building's borders, and safe inside the connecting hallway. "Hmm? What's your problem?" Fionna asked, seeing Alicia act this way concerned her. "Don't tell me you're not over what happened this morning."

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Alicia said under her breath, clutching her throbbing skull in one of her palms; the inside of her head felt like it was shrinking, squishing everything inside, and she had no idea how to relieve it. "All I know is stepping back in here brings the migraine back!"

"Well, don't wuss out now! We just have a couple more steps to go! Look, do you see that lot over there?" She gently tugged her friend over the boundary, so she won't go without a look: she spotted the lot, resting under an awning, the sign flashing in big, neon red and blue print that would burn an epileptic's eyes out of their sockets - "The Fortress Armory"; What struck Alicia as odd was the shop is literally behind the field she fought Brandon on; strange, how did she not notice it, before?

"That's the card shop right there! We really don't have that much to go!"

"Can you stop tugging on me, please?" Alicia asked, wondering if she'll ever feel her arm again. Fionna gave in to her friend's request, and watched as it fell and dangled at Alicia's side from its freedom.

"Hehehe, sorry, Alicia. Sometimes I get too carried away in the company of other people." Alicia knew she meant no harm from her innocent smile, watching her rub the back of her head, though she didn't have to be so rough about it. "Anyways, wanna head in?"

Alicia wanted to tell her friend that was basically why she came with her, but decided it was better just to keep shut and nod her head "Yes." The girls blended their way into the busy current, making their way to the Armory.

* * *

><p>The door jingled its little bell as Fionna and Alicia entered the lot that was no smaller than two apartment rooms combined; several tabletops were lined neatly on the left side of the store, whereas the cashier and a very large self of card packs, boxes, and other accessories had the right side all to themselves; there was even enough room for a sudden mosh pit, and nothing would get destroyed, yet Alicia still felt cramped from its atmosphere.<p>

"Jason! Jason, where are you?" Fionna's cry for the boy echoed across the store, engulfing the loud strategizing chattering of the community within; something sounded unusual in her voice to Alicia, like she was calling out the name of her lost pet, rather than a friend. "Are you even here yet, Jason?" She continued crying out loud, until an irritated voice responded to her-

"Yes, yes, I'm here, Fionna! Please stop yelling, you're disturbing the atmosphere!" The owner of the voice raised his head from under the counter, but suddenly finding it ambushed in Fionna's hug.

"Aaagh~! I've been waiting all day to see you, my darling Jason~!" Fionna couldn't feel anything but joy, as if she saw him for the first time in what felt like forever!

"Hi, Fionna."

"Huh?" Something sounded strange about his bored, frustrated tone to Fionna, enough to release him from her coiling arms; could he not be happy to see her? "All I get today is a 'hi, Fionna'? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm not the happiest person on orientation day; all those hours of just doing nothing-"

"Now you can cheer up," Fionna cracked a bright smile, "because I brought someone here who needs your help!"

"Really? Who?" Jason's eyes followed where Fionna's finger pointed, and fixed on a girl standing by the entrance, not wanting to interact with anything in the store, as if out of fear she might touch something and break it. Weird, he couldn't shake the feeling that he saw her from somewhere.

"That's Alicia, and she wants your help on buddyfighting!"

"We'll see about that." He told her, opening the knee-high door that seperated him from the rest of the world. Alicia watched the cashier slowly approach her, unable to imagine the pain he must have endured to have his left knee constricted by a brace. Even his limp drove a nail through her heart.

Soon she came face-to-chest with the boy, glaring up at the heavens, seeing him examine her with discontent in his teal eyes. His short red bangs kept their own gravity, sticking up from his willow's peak, revealing his bare, pale forehead. An apron as black as charcoal covered his school uniform.

"So, you're what Fionna dragged in, huh?" He told Alicia, arms crossed across his chest.

"U-uhm, yes, sir." She squeaked; she wanted to make sure not to tip this giant off; but that look in his eyes, that look of disappointment and uncertainty, never left; she could feel those eyes even pierce into her soul, and question its very worth.

"It's funny- Fionna usually drags in people who have a bit more self-confidence. Why do you need my help?"

"I-I-I was wondering, if you could help me be a better fighter...just a little?" She couldn't stop shaking in her stockings; she felt that intimidating glare of his phase through her like glass. What has Jason thought of her? Has he already planned a cruel rejection for her? None of that suspense helped Alicia's stomach stop turning.

Suddenly Jason's grin cracked across his face, "Heh, finally, somethin' actually interesting happens today!" He said to himself, knowing his boredom would be relieved for the day.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Alicia, if you're looking for someone to train you, I'm your man; after I'm done with you, you might as well assert yourself as the Queen of Fortress Academy! By then, everythin' the instructors will teach you will be mere child's play-!"

"U-uhm, don't you think that's a little too much-?"

Her words were not strong enough to reach Jason's thick boast, his deck core case already unhinged from his belt, and flashed in front of her with its brilliant Opal eye; "Now, the first thing I need to know is your fighting style: once I figure that out, your training will be a shoo-in-!"

"What was that about me disturbing the atmosphere, again?" Fionna pouted quietly to herself by his side; all of the peering eyes in the store were on the small group, she wasn't wrong to question him.

Nothing stoked Jason's fire more than Buddyfighting. His burnt orange deck core in his hand shone dimly in Alicia's eyes, it gloated about its opal centerpiece, how it took pride in its beauty. "Alicia! Prepare your deck for the most passionate fight it had in its existence! I, Jason Garland, will be your oppon-!"

"Oh! Oh! Can I fight her, please?" Fionna tugged at his arms like an excited five year-old, killing all of his high spirits for the fight. "I just rebuilt my deck yesterday, and I'm aching for a test!" She wrapped her arms around his, and Jason tried not to get hypnotized by the warmth of her puppy glare. "Pleeassse~?"

He tried his hardest not to submit to her, but somehow her sparkling eyes melted through his indomitable will of iron! "Rrgh, all right. I'll let you face her." It was a hard decision for him, but seeing her smile made it feel worth it to him.

"Yay-!" Alicia thought it strange, seeing these two interact like this, but the clenching in her chest knew those two's closeness. It made her think to the bottom of her heart- _how can I make a friend truly that close to me?_

* * *

><p>The girls met face to face on the fight field parked by the shop; Alicia noticed Fionna having a generic deck core for the fight, like hers, maybe that meant they're an even match. But she felt Fionna's innocent smile change to one of confidence and seriousness, and the fire in her eyes burned even brighter than before. "Alicia, just because I'm your friend, don't expect me to go easy!" Fionna shouted from the other side of the field, proudly standing by her statement; she raised a single finger to the heavens, "I'm going to have you bear witness to what Jason taught me!"<p>

"Yeah, Fionna! Show 'er the fire that burns passionately in your heart-!" Jason cheered from the sidelines. Alicia didn't know what to say, the duo struck her speechless; she was too busy deciding if she would ignore them, or actually fear them.

_Those two are very loud. _Alicia thought. _But one thing's for sure, they're really getting into the game._

* * *

><p>"Without further ado, let's get started! Riding dragons with authority, the Shinsengumi ride out of the sky! Luminize- Dragonic Rush! Raise the flag- I fight for Dragon World!" Behind Fionna appeared a magnificent red flag, bearing the coat of arms of a proud dragon on the front.<p>

"Fire burns within every heart! Luminize- Magic of Fire! I fight for Magic World!" A purple banner floated far above Alicia's head; a light-blue magic circle occupied the center of it, glowing from its strong magic.

The field responded to the chants of its inhabitants, spawning six cards in front of them, and two more by their left sides, even giving the players 10 life points. With a loud pompf riding in the breeze of his kimono, a brunette warrior stood firmly proud atop of his armored white dragon behind Fionna, ready for battle; he stood there grinning with arms crossed across his chest, boastful as no Buddy spawned on Alicia's side.

"Huh? Why don't you have a Buddy, Alicia?" Fionna asked with a puzzled look on her face; as far as she knew, everyone was supposed to use a Buddy during a Buddyfight.

"I've never used one." Alicia stated, trying to keep her voice from being heard by the passersby. "I had this deck all my life, and it works without a Buddy. How about you start, Fionna-?"

_A-a deck without a Buddy? _A sudden spark in Jason's mind broke through a chunk of the barrier that kept out the memory from this morning; upon its freedom an image flashed before his eyes: through the card shop's window, he could only see a field wrapped in a blanket of smoke; the blanket grew thin into a light fog hovering atop the floor, and there was a girl, on her knees defeated, with her opponent towering above her. _Come to think of it, I did see Brandon fight a girl this morning who used a Magic World deck without a Buddy. If she is that girl, maybe she'll put up more of a fight this time._

"I cha

rge and draw!" Fionna's gauge lit up by one, and her hand received a new card. "I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall to the center: Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000]**-!"

_What? A Buddycall already? _Alicia wondered, amazed at the tempest summoned on Fionna's side of the field; of all the players she faced, none called their buddy so early. She looked the warrior's magnificent white dragon in its golden eyes as it took up most of Fionna's field, shaking in her skin, but the beast didn't look her back with the same horrifying respect; she was just going to be another insect under its feet.

"And with that Buddycall, I gain 1 life point with Kondou's Buddygift-!" A green aura enveloped and soothed Fionna's entire body; the calming wave brought her life point counter one more point **[Fionna's total life points: 11]**.

_So that's why she Buddycalled: she wanted an early advantage over me; and with Kondou's critical at 2, I'll take 2 damage from his attack, leaving a 3 point gap between us; nothing too serious so far._

"With Kondou on my field, his ability activates: as long as Kondou's on my field, all my Shinsengumi monsters gain +1 critical, including himself-!"

"S-say what?!" Alicia didn't think it out as thoroughly as she thought. A yellow aura crackled around the dragon knight, and she watched in shock as he gained more strength **[Kondou's total critical: 3]**.

"Attack phase! Dragon Knight, Kondou **[total Crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" upon her command, the mighty dragon knight took to the sky! Alicia soon found her field blanketed in the darkness cast under the dragon as it swooped from above.

From the air, Kondou shook the battle with his roar "Foolish opponent! Be consumed by white fire! _White Cataclysm_-!" his dragon rained a pillar of fire upon her, and within a flash, Alicia could see nothing but white fire, dancing and moving in its own free will, uncontrollably burning around her.

"Aaaggh!" She and her skin screamed with seering pain, and three of her life points burned down in the wildfire **[Alicia's life points: 7]**. When she uncovered her eyes from her arms, she found the field of fire disappeared, like snow in the turning of spring, and her opponent's monster already safely docked.

"And ends my turn; now it's your turn, Alicia!"

"U-Uhm, thank you. I draw **[Magical Goodbye]**; I charge **[Kenjy of the Explosive Fists; gauge: 3]**, and draw **[Magician of Glass, Will Glassart]**." _I really wasn't expecting Fionna's monster to boost up like that, _Fionna thought as she examined her hand of mostly monsters, _now it's gonna be harder for me to close the life point gap she just made. And if I let Kondou stay, he'll just boost all of her other monster's criticals. On the brightside, though, his defense is only 1000; I can easily take it out with any of the monsters in my hand. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _"I call to the center: Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado **[Magic World/Size: 2/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 5000/Crit: 2/DEF: 5000]**; and to my right: Todo of the Unseen Hands **[Magic World/Size: 1/Wizard/Magic Power/POW: 2000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000]-**!"

The first of her monsters appeared before her: body built like a mountain, his Seifuku uniform hugged his boulder-thick muscles tight like a second skin with yellow lines running across it like veins, and long night black hair flowing from his worn-out cap; the fire in Seijuro Mado's eyes told the dragon knight he didn't care what he fought, as long as it proved a challenge. But the fighter won't go it alone: a friend appeared to his right, a sapling compared to a skyscraper. But Todo's no pushover: a bright pinkish light emanated from his hands, dancing like flames ignited by the resolve in his muscles, and an endless winter poured from his eyes. With steadfast stances, the two fighters were determined to take down the enemy in front of them.

_With Kondou's defense of only 1000, either of my monsters can make it over, but what if she has a counter card in her hand?_ Alicia tried to remember as far back as possible in her childhood, back to the last time she challenged a Dragon Knight user. The path brought her back to her Elementary days, back when she first started playing: the name of the card her opponent played only drew a blank for her, but the effect was at least salvaged. _Dragon Knights have a counter card that gives them +3000 power and defense, as well as the [Counterattack] ability: if I attack Kondou with Todo, and she activates that card, she'll destroy my monster, and hers will survive! That only leaves me with one conclusion-_

"Attack phase! Seijuro Mado **[power: 5000] **attacks Dragon Knight, Kondou **[defense: 1000]**!" Flames ignited from his hands and couldn't wait to get a taste of the action, as Seijuro charged at the samurai, full-force! Seijuro could see it in the back of his head like a clearly taken photograph: the dragon, fallen before him in an ocean of flame, along with its rider, in a glorious show of strength! Just that mere thought excited him even more, pushing all he had in this assault to make that image a reality!

"I have to do something! I activate the counter card: Wolf of Mibu **[Dragon World/Spell/Dragon Knight/Enhance]**-!" Seijuro shot his knee out like a flaming arrow, but instead of cutting through his foe like butter the dragon still stood, a wall to the tennis ball attack from the Magical Fighter. The scales were just too thick to penetrate! Seijuro watched his foe flabbergasted, curious of the yellow aura enveloping Kondou.

The samurai put a tight grip around his trusty katana tied to his left side, and let his blade have a quick taste of its foe's blood in a bright streak of light; Seijuro couldn't decide where to guard against this attack! But it was too late for him, as the "Clank!" of the blade entering its sheath commanded him to fall to his knees, and leave the battlefield, exploding in a cloud of orangeish sparkles.

"With Wolf of Mibu, any of my Shinsengumi monsters will gain +5000 power and defense, and even the [Counterattack] ability! Ain't that fun?"

"Yeah, that's it, Fionna! Show her how bright your fire burns-!" Jason , going nuts by her counter-play,

Alicia felt a wrecking ball break through her expectations; to think Dragon Knights actually had another enhance card, but targeting a specific group she never heard of, what other surprises are in store for her? _This isn't good, _she thought to herself as her panic seeped deeper into her, _that effect also lasts until the end phase, so Todo won't be able to go through it at all! At first I thought she wouldn't be very strong, just because of how non-serious she makes herself out to be. I can't keep underestimating her, lest this'll keep happening to me. _"I end my turn."

**Alicia – Fionna**

**7 –life points- 11**

**5 –hand- 4**

**3 –gauge- 2**

**Empty –left area- Empty**

**Empty –center area- Dragon Knight, Kondou (Buddy)**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

Fionna became possessed by her inner-energy, and just couldn't hide it! Her body just couldn't keep itself still as she held herself in her arms, squeezing in enjoyment, "Aaag~H! This is just getting too much for me! It's like my heart is making a beat that my body just can't resist dancing to~!"

"F-Fionna, is something wrong? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Alicia couldn't understand what's happening; a lump of worry in her stomach told her she might be having an Epilepsy attack.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy! This is my first buddyfight with this deck, and my Jason is even watching me! I just want to throw all I have into this game; draw!" She wasn't fooling around when she said she was putting her all in the game, even her draw reflected the intensity of keeping her word. "Charge **[gauge: 3]** and draw! I pay 1 gauge to call to the left area: another Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000]**-!"

Just like that, Alicia's problems have been doubled: a new Kondou, one riding atop a bronze-scaled dragon glimmering faintly, crashed down onto the field, side-by-side of the original. That only meant more bad news for her-

"With two Kondous on my field, now all of my Shinsengumi will gain +2 critical-!" That didn't sound good to Alicia, who's barely keeping her own composure. The two dragons combined their roars, and shook the very concrete of the annex; even those ignorantly passing by got caught in the pseudo-earthquake caused by the beasts' thunderous call! The Kondou twins marveled boastfully as the power they shared filled their entire bodies **[both Kondous' total crit: 4]**.

"There's more, I call to my right: Dragon Knight, Saitou **[Dragon World/Size 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 5000/Crit: 1/DEF: 4000]**-!"

A new Dragon Knight appeared, though different in attitude than Fionna's previous ones: his long ebony bangs, the rest of his silk tied into a short ponytail by a blue ribbon behind his head, complimented the pale, ghostly forehead they hid, like the black night compliments the pale moon. The dragon he tamed wasn't like Kondou's, whose were built for up-close confrontations; Saitou's was more built for speed, as its serpentine body danced in the air it hovered in. Its scales looked like icicles, as cold as the glare in its master's eyes. Soon he, too, bathed in the power his previous brothers garnished, receiving his slice of the pie **[Saitou's total crit: 3]**.

"And now for my Attack Phase!" Fionna announced, still giddy, feeling the fire swell up in her belly. "Kondou twins, engage the enemy fighter in a link attack **[Both Kondou's total crits: 4]**-!" the air ripped and tore apart, becoming nothing more than the mere plaything to the wing beats of the two Dragon Knights' beasts as they lifted off into the sky for a dive bomb.

This is the end; with her remaining life points, Alicia knew if this attack came through, the game will be over. A quick skim of her hand revealed a hint of how to keep herself alive for another turn; as the clanking of readying blades awaiting their enemy's downfall approached, she couldn't afford to just stand around and do nothing!

"I cast: Magical Goodbye **[Magic World/Spell/Counter/Summon]**-!" a glowing star in her hand caused the assault to stop in a complete halt. Suddenly the glow erupted into a blinding bang as bright as the sun; everyone watching shielded their eyes with their arms, lest they wanted them to burn! The light became too harsh for the center Kondou, the poor guy fled back to his mistress's hand to avoid being blinded!

"No! My center Kondou-!" she almost had the game in her grasp, but it slipped out of her hands like soap! Oh how did she not see that coming!

"When Magical Goodbye activates, I can return one size 2 or lower monster you control to your hand! Your link attack has been stopped!" Everyone's eyes breathed a sigh of relief when the area returned to its regular lighting, as the big bang simmered into nothingness.

_That's not all Alicia did, _Jason thought to himself, _with one of Fionna's Kondous gone, her monsters power-down by 1 critical point. Not a bad move, but still lacks some fire._

"My link attack may be nullified, but I can still continue it as a regular attack! Kondou **[crit: 3]**, do your thing-!" on his mistress's command the remaining Knight couldn't have been any happier to continue his assault for glory! He drew out his katana, and swiped it with such speed you'd have to be some sort of god to catch it-!

"I activate the effect of Todo of the Unseen Hands-!" the blade almost had its taste of blood, but something got in the way. Shock filled the Dragon Knight's eyes like water in a bowl as he witnessed his attack, casually blocked outside the left wrist of the quiet fighter-

"He wasn't there a second ago; how did he block my attack?!" Kondou demanded as he withdrew from the conflict.

"Whenever I'm attacked, I can pay 2 gauge **[Alicia's guage: 1] **to have Todo block it, as long as it's not a link attack!"

_She stopped two of Fionna's attacks dead in their tracks, side-by-side. This girl is better than I thought, but why does it feel to me she's struggling?_

"I still have one more to watch out for: Dragon Knight, Saitou **[crit: 2]**, give her a taste!" As quick as an arrow, Saitou danced across the sky with his dragon, ready for his strike. Alicia hadn't anymore defenses left; all she could do was take this attack. A quick sting of cold steel ran through her abdomen, followed by that annoying sensation of pins and needles. Two of her life points were cut clean, like paper to Saitou's scissors **[Alicia's life points: 5]**. "You're pretty good, Alicia! I can't wait to see what you'll do next! I'll turn things over to you!"

Things aren't looking good for Alicia: no matter how much of her ability she poured into every move, her opponent kept her firmly between a rock and a hard place. Everything she did was just a fly to Fionna's windshield.

_Okay, I've managed to survive her attacks. _Alicia patted herself on the back for her achievement; her light may be dim, but it refused to burn out. _I've even managed to clear out her center area; she's wide open for an attack; that's the good news. The bad news is she still has overall advantage over me. Just calm down, Alicia, you can still manage this._

"I draw **[De Guaita Crush Knuckle!]**; I charge **[Magician of Glass, Will Glassart; gauge: 2]**, and draw **[Kosher]**! I call to my center: Kenjy of the Explosive Fists **[Magic World/Size 1/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 4000/Crit: 2/DEF: 2000]-!**"

An orb of light responded to her call, popping into a blinding flash to reveal its surprise hiding within: A cyberpunk wizard, easily mistaken as a living match with the lack of color in his ghostly pale skin clashing with his orange spiked hair bursting from his skull. Fionna shouldn't tell him that to his face- that look in his eyes could ignite some serious trouble, and he was going to be the guy to deliver it!

"Also, I cast Kosher** [Magic World/Spell/Magic Power]**: since I have two Wizards on my field, I increase my gauge by 1 **[gauge: 3] **and draw 1 card **[You the Man!]**! Then, I call to my left: Mage Disciple, Rody **[Magic World/Size 1/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 5000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000]**! Now my attack phase: first, Kenjy of the Explosive Fists **[Crit: 2] **attacks the fighter directly!"

"I cast: Green Dragon Shield **[Dragon World/Spell/Green Dragon/Defense]**-!" Fionna almost tasted the heat of Kenjy's explosive dropkick, had it not been for the handy shield decorated with a dragon skull, glowing with a lively green! Kenjy bouced right off from the shield like it was a trampoline, unable to break through it! "When I have no center monster when my opponent attacks, I can nullify 1 attack, and also gain 1 life point **[Fionna's life points: 12]**!" She had Alicia to thank for that. She reveled on the inside, her opponent never caught on her earlier façade. "You have to try harder than that if you're going to beat me~!"

"Mage Disciple, Rody and Todo of the Unseen Hands **[combined crit: 2]**,perform a link attack, and attack the fighter!"

Rody struggled to decide which spell to attack with, he only knew so many; maybe just a simple fireball would help his comrade fight off their opponent! Todo took the lead, not a single inch of his fist was left visible by the enveloping burning magic his friend offered. He took to the sky with a powerful leap, just before he reached Fionna- he shot his hand out like a piston, and awakened a dragon of pure flame from his palm! "Aaaggghhh! The dragon charged through Fionna, the incredible heat swallowed her whole, along with 2 of her life points **[Fionna's life points: 10]**!

_This is it- if I'm to stand a chance, I must activate this card! _"Final phase!" The three cards in Alicia's gauge turned into small twinkles **[Alicia's gauge: 0]**, revolving around the single card being grapsed in her fingers. "Impact! De Guaita Crush Knuckle! **[Magic World/Impact/Fire Power]**-!"

_De Guaita Crush Knuckle!? Where the hell did she get that card?! _Jason only knew of the rumors that revolved around the impact card- only a handful of people across the world have it, and even fewer could even master it. How Alicia even had one was more than beyond him.

The dragon bloomed into a flower covering Fionna's entire field, burning all it touches. Not even the Dragon Knights and their mounts were safe; before they even felt it, they incinerated into ash inside the bulb of the fierce explosion! Not a single spec of Fionna's monsters remained when the flower died out, the field a smoldering hot plate.

"My monsters-!"

"When De Guaita Crush Knuckle! activates, it does one of two things: one of the effects is I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's field!" _As much as I would love to activate the other ability and inflict 2 more damage to her, I need to stay on the defensive. With all her monsters gone, she'll have a harder time getting to me. _"I end my turn."

**Alicia - Fionna**

**5 –life points- 10**

**2 –hand- 3**

**0 –gauge- 2**

**Mage Disciple, Rody –left area- Empty**

**Kenjy of the Explosive Fists –center area- Empty**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

"Wow, this is amazing, I can hardly keep myself still; you're driving me absolutely crazy, Alicia!" Fionna shouted with all of her heart, flapping her arms in the air like a frantic bird. "Where did you learn to play like this?"

"A family member of mine taught me how to play." Alicia replied in her usual shy tone, embarrassed from the praise she received. "He helped me build this deck before I even went to kindergarten; I was just so happy to receive my first deck. He meant so much to me I swore not to change a single card in this deck."

"Oh, wow. But why didn't he put a Buddy in your deck? I'm confused." Fionna scratched her head.

Alicia looked at her core, floating right beside her as she contemplated about that question. "I wanted a Buddy I can bond with, not just a temporary stand-in. I told him not to put one in, because I believed that one day I can find my own Buddy. I haven't found one, yet; but I know that someday, I will."

"So you're telling me that you've fought Buddyless since you were little?! I thought it was a rule to have one!"

_Oh, Fionna, you have no idea- it's all up to the fighter. _Jason thought.

"Anyways, draw! Charge **[gauge: 3]** and draw! I had fun fighting you, Alicia; I wish we could play with each other forever! But I'm going to bring this fight to its climax!" Alicia surely knew this was a bluff. What could she possibly do to end it here? "First, let's introduce an old friend of ours: Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000/gauge: 2] **to the right! And I'll call a friend with him: Dragon Knight, Soushi **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 3000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000] **to the left! From there, I pay 1 gauge and 1 life **[Fionna's gauge: 1/life points: 9]** to equip: Dragonblade, Dragobreach **[Dragon World/Item/Dragon/Weapon/POW: 5000/Crit: 3]**-!"

Fionna grabbed hold of Dragobreach by the hilt, a blade that easily towered even Jason, and had the sharpness to cut clean through an SUV in one swoop. The intensity of the lively green light emanating from its etchings rivaled that of a sauna bed.

_It's likely she'll attack my Kenjy with Dragobreach, _Alicia analyzed: _with its 5000 power, it can easily pass through Kenjy's 3000 defense; but I have You The Man!: a spell card that lets me boost Kenjy's power and defense by +3000, and gives him [Counterattack], allowing him to survive the attack, and even discouraging a link attack if she doesn't have another Wolf of Mibu in hand. _

"I activate the ability of Dragon Knight, Soushi: if I control another Shinsengumi on my field, I can [Rest] my Soushi to destroy one monster on my opponent's field!"

"S-say what-?!"

"Go ahead, Soushi; show her what I mean- _Triple Thrust_-!"

The happy-go-lucky samurai boy reached for his katana wrapped around his right side, and threw a powerful gust at Kenjy as he drew his blade. The sharp shockwave sliced through Kenjy like bread, blowing him away into the drop zone.

"N-n-no! My Kenjy!" _This is bad, I didn't plan on this! She left me wide open without declaring an attack!_

"Attack phase! Kondou **[crit: 3]**, attack the fighter directly!"

"_White Cataclysm_-!"

Kondou purified Alicia's life points **[Alicia's life points: 2] **with his dragon's white fire, as if Alicia didn't want to be reminded of the last searing inferno she was dealt.

"And finally, I'm going to finish off the fighter with Dragonblade, Dragobreach **[crit: 3]**! I'm going to breach you-!"

Amazing, how could Fionna move so agilely with a weapon the size of a car? She got in close to Alicia, serving her a massive swipe to her life points **[Alicia's life points: 0]**; if the impact were any stronger, Alicia would've been just a doll being thrown about the field!

**Alicia - Fionna**

**0 –life points- 9**

**2 –hand- 0**

**0 –gauge- 1**

**Mage Disciple, Rody –left area- Empty**

**Empty –center area- Empty**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

**Empty –item- Dragonblade, Dragobreach**

**Winner: Fionna Daniels**

* * *

><p>"Yay! I won, I won, I won! Jason, did you see me win? Huh?" Jason never batted an eye too her as he walked towards Alicia. Fionna felt worried for him, she usually never saw him this serious. "Jason, what's wrong?"<p>

As Alicia finished dusting herself off, she met with the looming stare of the towering Jason. D-did she do something wrong? That look didn't seem very happy to her. "Can I see your deck for a sec?"

"U-uhm, sure." She pulled out her deck from the core, cringing that he might do something to her if she doesn't. He examined her cards thoroughly, reading each card that passed by, until he came to one peculiar card. He pulled it out from the stack-

"This card- where'd you get it?" He showed her the single copy of De Guaita Crush Knuckle!, curious if it's the real deal, or just a fake.

"O-oh, m-m-my dad gave it to me as a present." She didn't know what else to say. She felt intimidated to say anything else. She hoped that he'll settle on that, but that look never swaggered- it only built more questions in his mind. "Please don't steal it from me, that card is very precious to me!"

Jason just couldn't understand- _Why would someone give away one of the rarest cards in the world as a present? It just doesn't make sense. _Still, just by gazing at the card, he could even feel its subtle power soaking into his wrist. It took his breath away; he never thought he would hold something like this in his entire life! Alicia's teary face had to remind him who it really belonged to; he put it back into the deck, and handed it back to her.

"Your deck is okay, but it could be better." Jason gave her some advice.

"What? W-what do you mean?"

"All your deck is really worried about is inflictin' damage to your opponent by effect, with no real ability to counter your opponent, or even regain life you lost durin' the fight. If somethin' goes wrong, your deck goes out with a whimper, and a sad one at that. I'm just a little amazed how you got into Fortress using a deck built for a kindergartner. I can help you rebuild it if you-" Alicia ran away when he held out his hand. The thought never came to him she would this this upset over her deck. Jason attempted to go after her, but Alicia already vanished into the leaving crowd before he even took a single step.

"Smooth move, Einstein. You scared her off." Fionna sassed back to her boyfriend, her hand placed on her hip.

"Hey, I was just tryin' to help! How was I supposed to know she'd get pissy, and run off? But the girl does have some fire; she just needs a way to fuel it." _But just who the hell is that girl? First, she came to the academy fighting Buddyless; but then it turns out she's a holder of one of the rarest Impact cards around? This year instantly became more interesting than I thought._

* * *

><p>The night clocked in after the ending day: The only sources of light in the pitch black were the moon and its followers of stars, watching over the ants as they get ready to call it a day. But Alicia wasn't ready to go to bed. Her deck was neatly sprawled across her desk, with her lamp dimply casted across the surface, brightening her dark room.<p>

"Has everything caught up to me?" She asked herself. "Am I out of everyone's league now? I know I promised to not to change a single card in this deck, but is it even relevant, anymore? Everyone's been getting stronger around me, while I stayed constant. Maybe Jason has a point- maybe I do need to rebuild this deck. First thing's first, a Buddy: I need to find a Buddy."

_"Then look no further-!" _Where did that voice come from? It crept through Alicia's spine, surely it was just in her head. What looked like a star entered through her open window, and took center spotlight as it hovered in the middle of her bedroom floor. As the star grew bigger, the room shook from the gust it produced, throwing anything loose in her room around!

_W-What's going on?!_


	5. Chapter 4- Qinus Axia

**[Let's start the new year off with something short and simple.]**

**Chapter 4**

The tempest in Alicia's room kicked and howled as its eye grew bigger, throwing picture frames and tearing posters off her room's dimly lit purple walls. Alicia herself was pinned to her desk; one false move and she'll be flailed around with her fluttering cards. All she could do is shield her face with her arm against the small storm, as her pigtail ribbons fly right out of her hair. "What's going on?!"

"Alicia!" Her mother threw her door open, and took a blast of the force to her face! Standing in the doorway proved more difficult to her than thought, as she held on to the doorway with the wind pushing her back with all its strength, threatening to tear her long, mangled purple hair off like a wig! Of all the things to be woken up by in the middle of the night, she wasn't expecting a literal tornado tearing apart her daughter's bedroom! "How'd this thing get in your room?! Have you been reading Harry Potter out loud?!"

"I-I-I don't know, it just sort of happened! I'm scared!"

_"Oh, I'm sorry about this-"_ there was that voice again. The wind calmed from its tantrum, and what used to be a twinkle grew to be a tall man-like figure. The eye-burning glow died off, and Alicia couldn't believe her eyes: There was a dragon in her room! His breastplate absorbed some of his afterglow, illuminating her bedroom better than any light. With his white baggy leggings, and gleaming armor hiding his baby-smooth blue scales, he looked unlike any dragon Alicia imagined. He sounded like a boy to her, though with his girly long blonde hair hiding under his helmet, and long eyelashes protecting his deep golden eyes, he could fool anyone. "Sorry about your room, I didn't think my entrance would be this violent. Here, let me make it up to you-"

He raised his bat-winged staff above his head, and commanded everything its greenish glow touched; Alicia couldn't find the words to explain her amazement, it's like he was controlling time itself: her picture frames floated and hung right back up on their nails, not a single one crooked; her poster mended itself, good as new; even her loose cards grew minds of their own, stacking themselves back into a deck on Alicia's desk!

The dragon sighed to himself, "I wanted to make a flashy appearance, but I think I overdone it a bit."

"J-j-j-just who are you?" Alicia couldn't stop her shaking. Too many weird things were happening, and she couldn't wrap her head around them.

"My name is Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, but my friends just call me Axia for short. What's your name?"

"A-Alicia Hightower?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have spooked you. In which case-" another wall of gust engulfed the dragon, thought it felt to Alicia like a gentle nudge, rather than a violent push like last time. The dragon shrunk in size, no higher than Alicia's knees. His wardrobe changed with him. He appeared more like a geeky college graduate, rather than a gentle wizard knight: his gleaming armor replaced by black cap and gown, and his long, flowing red scarf was now a simple red neck tie. No stuffed animal in the world could match his cuteness, and he knew it with pride. "Does this look better?"

"U-uh-huh." She shook her head, still shivering. His new form took some of the shock away, but she was still contempt with staying in her seat. "H-how did you do that?"

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just part of a little rule we Buddy monsters have to abide on Earth- we have to shrink our forms and look cute in public, or we'll spook you humans to death; though I'll look cute either way." He pompfed his golden locks.

"Wait, so does that mean-?"

"Mm-hmm~! That's right- I'm your Buddy monster!" The dragon's cheeky, childish attitude wasn't selling Alicia's shock. Her tired brain must be playing tricks on her.

"T-there's just one thing I don't understand- why me, and not someone stronger or more competent than me?" She asked Axia, the vibrations in her body from earlier halted.

"You know, that's a good question; you're absolutely right. I _could have _chosen someone strong; I _could have _chosen someone competent; but who I really chose, was someone in need. I don't know squat about your abilities, but I can feel it under my scales we will be the best of Buddies!"

A subtle cough let the duo realize Alicia's mom was still standing in the doorway, unamused as she scratched her side. Her drowsiness finally took hold of her, her blue eyes struggling to keep themselves open. "I have a question, too- why couldn't any of this wait 'till tomorrow? People have work in the morning, y'know."

"U-uhm, I'm sorry, miss?" What a way for Alicia's mom to ruin Axia's moment. Even Alicia shot her a worried look saying- _How could you say something like that?_

"What? I'm tired. I just don't have the energy necessary to react, right now. It's bedtime, Alicia. Good night." For someone lacking energy, she sure was careful about closing her door. Alicia expected her door to close with a ferocious "Bang!", but instead, she got a gentle "Click."

* * *

><p>"Someone's a bit grouchy." Axia commented childishly. "I like our room, by the way. A dragon can get comfy in here."<p>

"Is what you're saying really true? That you are my Buddy?" She had a hard time understanding, what was happening in front of her was for real. A living dragon stood before her, and yet she insisted to herself it was just her imagination.

"Mm-hmm. Go ahead, pinch yourself, I'd still be here. What, are you doubting what I'm saying?"

"N-no, no, it's not that at all! It's just…I never had a Buddy before. And this is happening really fast for me."

"Well, let it soak in as much as you want. As for me, I'm beat- traveling between worlds takes a lot out of me!" He already transformed himself into a card, resting snuggly on her desk's surface. _What a strange, little dragon._

Because of him, Alicia's mind refused to let her sleep. All she wanted to do was look at Axia's card, examining his holofoil design glimmering from the support of her lamplight. Running her thumb over his art felt bumpy and rough, yet oddly satisfying. Could she be dreaming? Has her childhood wish come true? Did a Buddy monster really choose her tonight, of all nights?

It made her think back, to a time she needed to sit on a stack of phone books to look over the dinner table. She remembered waving her little legs freely high on a big girl's chair, liking the feeling of her ankles cutting through the air. Some cards were neatly laid out in front of her across the Oakwood table, as an accompanying man sat next to her.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Alicia, what do you think of the deck I made for you?"<em> He told the little girl in Alicia's thoughts.

_"I love it, daddy!" _She blurted out with all her joy. _"I love everything you do! You're the best!"_

_ "Well, I wouldn't call myself the best, honey."_

_ "Don't be silly, you are the best! You are my daddy after all."_

The man couldn't fight the smile growing on his face, his daughter just seemed to always know what to say to him. _"Heh, yeah, you're right! Guess I can't argue with that."_

_ "So, if this deck finished yet? I want it to show all my new friends tomorrow at recess!"_

_ "Almost, baby girl. I just need to put in one more card to finish the deck- your Buddy monster."_

_ "My Buddy monster? What's that?"_

_ "It's the card that represents you and the World you're playing. It'll help you get out of tough spots. I think I'll you choose your Buddy, Alicia. After all, this is your first deck."_

Alicia looked at the cards sprawled out in front of her. So many choices, she liked them all! Maybe a big, tough monster to scare off the bullies; or maybe something small and cute, that'll play with her and her friends. _"Gagh, so many choices! So many choices! I want them all to be my buddy!"_

_ "But you can't have them all as your Buddy."_

_ "Then I'll find my Buddy myself! I want him to be special, someone who'd be nice to me! Then when I find him, I'll add him to this awesome deck you made for me!"_

_ "Well, okay; if that's what you really want."_ He merged the neat piles into a single deck, wanting to tell her in detail about her decision, but not in the mood for a potential screamfest. Alicia still imagined he felt happy deep down, nonetheless- seeing his daughter happy with her first deck, starting her life as a Buddyfighter, was more of a reward for him.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I still kept my promise, from ten years ago. <em>Alicia thought to herself, shocked at how she managed to keep true to her word from such a long time ago. She placed Axia on the top of her deck. She felt complete, finally filling that slot that's been vacant for so long. _For some reason, it actually feels kinda good, like Axia just fits naturally into it. _Alicia stretched her arms out wide. It was about time she followed mom's advice. Her lamplight vanished, blanketing the room in darkness.

The bed squeaked as Alicia plopped right on top, her body ran out of energy. Her mind fought to keep her awake, but her eyes had enough of the day. _Dad would be happy to find out I finally found my own buddy. Heh, I wonder how he and Axia would get along. _She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
